What is the greatest common factor of all two-digit palindromes?  (Note: A palindrome is a number that reads the same forwards as backwards.)
Solution: Palindromes are numbers whose digits read from left to right and from right to left result in the same number. All two-digit palindromes (11, 22,...99) can be factored into 11 and a number between 1 and 9. The only factor that all of them share is $\boxed{11}$, so that is our answer.